Defence Intelligence and Security Organisation
The Defence Intelligence and Security Organisation (Kazulianisk: Forsvar Intelligens og Sikkerhetsorganisasjon, FISO) is an external intelligence agency of the government of Kazulia specialising in defence and military intelligence which is apart of the Kazulian intelligence community. FISO is responsible for advising Defence and Government decision-making on national security and international security issues and the planning and conduct of Kazulian Defence Force operations. It also provides intelligence assistance, integration and coordination across uniformed military service intelligence components. FISO's intelligence operations extends beyond the borders of the Kingdom of Kazulia and the zones of combat. Approximately 1/4 of its employees work abroad in embassies and consulates in more than fifteen nations. The agency specialises in collection and analysis of human-source intelligence (HUMINT), both overt and covertly, while also handling Kazulian military-diplomatic relations abroad. FISO's concurrently serves as the national manager for the highly technical measurement and signature intelligence (MASINT) and the Defence Department's manager for counterintelligence programs. Organizational Structure The Director of the Defence Intelligence and Security Organisation is a military official above the rank of Brigadier, who serves as the nation's highest military intelligence officer. He is the primary adviser to the Minister of Defence, the Statsminister and the Monarch on matters pertaining to strategic and tactical intelligence. The Director of the Defence Intelligence and Security Organisation is an automatic member of the Joint Intelligence and Defence Council and is considered to be the Chairman of the Defence Intelligence Council (a confederation of the intelligence agencies underneath the Ministry of Defence). The Defence Intelligence and Security Organisation is the coordinator of the efforts of the Government Communications Centre, the Air-Force Intelligence Unit, the Army's intelligence Brigades, the Naval Intelligence Unit, the Combat Intelligence Unit and the Information Dominance Service, acting as the quasi "commander-in-chief" of the agencies. The Defence Intelligence and Security Organisation is headquartered in Sutherland, Dreton, in Hjaltland Leir (the largest military complex in the Kingdom of Kazulia). Departments and Agencies The Military Intelligence is divided into four departments '''Department of Covert Operations (DCO): '''Conducts covert operations around the world and is the primary agent for human intelligence operations throughout the Ministry of Defence. Staffed by civilian and military personnel, the DCO is a consolidation of the former members of the Føderaleforsvar's intelligence brigades and works in conjunction with the Central Committee for Intelligence and Special Operations, among other national HUMINT entities. '''Department of Foreign Affairs and Attaches (DFAA): '''The DFAA represents the Kingdom of Kazulia in defence and military-diplomatic relations with foreign governments around the globe. It also manages and conducts overt human intelligence collection activities through Defence Attaches in the various Kazulian embassies across the globe. '''Department of Science and Technological Research (DSTR): '''The DSTR manages FISO's technical assets and personnel. These assets gather and analyse measurement and signature intelligence (MASINT) and is considered to be the national manager of MASINT collection in the country. Coordinating all MASINT gathering across agencies. It is also the manager of the Cyclops Organisation (a federation of the signals intelligence agencies of Kazulia, Hutori and Luthori). Category:Armed Forces of Kazulia Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Kazulia